Blinding Beauty
by Sakura33himE
Summary: In a world of districts, Rin is thrown out of her only home into no man's land and there must survive with the help of some renegade demons and their demon lord, Sesshomaru, but is there more to this stone faced demon that an almost blind girl can see that everyone else cant? And will she figure out these strange emotions bubbling from her belly?
1. Chapter 1

Back Ground Info. Important!

Based in a dimension a few years ahead of modern times. The world is separated into certain districts where demons and humans try to live peacefully, or where they live separated from the rest of the districts. Most districts are placed around the equator of the world for more ferocious demons live north and south that care nothing for humans and only for war and violence. The districts are named by the English alphabet, and they all have their own governing societies, but trade can be possible if both districts are willing and so on. Some districts are more advanced then others, but each district tries to keep away from violence amongst each other and in turn mind their own business so to speak. Our story takes place in district N, not named so for any specific reasoning other then chronological through the alphabet. It is a district a little under-developed then the more advanced ones, and their for the ideals of the people a little unconventional. It is a district for only humans, and therefore they have erected a large wire electrical fence as if to keep safe from demons. The fence has many gates and traps to keep demons coming in and people going out. Population: 267.

Chapter One

The sun was setting behind the tall forest trees that lay beyond the fence that encircled the whole vicinity of district N, but it wasn't as if Rin, a young girl of 15, could see the beautiful colors of the sunset she new was taking place. She wasn't completely blind, she could see shapes and colors, and so she knew how to maneuver around this place she referred to as home out of the lack of knowing anything else. Her vision had been swiftly leaving her the past 8 years, and the abuse from her father and fellow district N-ians didn't help her eye sight any.

Today, like any other day, hadn't been any different then the last and the one before that.

Rin had woken up just after sunrise, as was expected of her, to gather the eggs from the chicken coop, which she hated doing because even though they were fatter then ever they wobbled at her pecking her as she picked up the eggs and put then in a small woven basket. Leaving the wooden structure and heading back to her home which was the same simple format as all the other houses around only being separated by a few differences of door shape, or window blinds. Or with the occasional attic, which Rin's home did not posses. Bringing the eggs she gathered for the day into the tiled kitchen she set them down in the sink to be washed off. Then she set out side the house to pick some fruit that was not too far.

Walking down a street passing by the similar homes which most were still deadly silent in their slumbers, she headed for the patch of forest green they, as district N, had. The apple trees were the only in season, but next season they would have their peach trees ready. As a collective the district had many vegetables and fruits of their own growing, but once every month a large caravan from a neighboring district was allowed in through the main gates to deliver other foods and goods that the people might need. Which generally was never much, for either they grew their own, or did not use much of it.

Rin was carrying a new bigger basket to get more fruits and a few veggies from the market, which wouldn't be open for another hour or so, so she decided to walk back down the street she knew so well and into the field that separated the houses from the western gates. These gates were rarely used , in fact Rin couldn't recall a time when she had ever seen it used but once as a child.

A young women had done something to upset the elders, or perhaps had broken one of their laws. Either way she was sent to exile into the forest, which didn't belong to any district as far as Rin had learned and therefore was infested with demons of all kinds just waiting for their next meal. Or so the story goes in order to strike fear into the hearts of everyone in district N. That was around the time when Rin began having problems with her vision. Nothing too drastic as it was now, but people began becoming blurry from a distance. Now that her eyesight was on the verge of blindness she couldn't even see the beautiful flowers that covered the field, however she could smell them. She put down her basket next to a rock she had often set things next to in order to remember where she had set them in the first place and walked out into the field arms stretched out and down by her waist feeling the tall flowers. Stopping about twenty paces out in what looked to be about the middle of the field to her she sat then laid on her back looking up at the blue blur above her. She sighed as she enjoyed this peaceful moment she had to herself that rarely came, and closed her eyes wished and dreaming of what the world outside these wire gates and fences might entail. But never could she dream up anything for this life was the only life she knew.

Laying there in a sleep like state she waited until she heard bustling off in the distance as her cue that the markets where now open for business. Standing and making her way towards the gray blob she knew was her rock to feel for the brown blob that was her basket she stood up once again and headed down the paved street to the center of town, where people crowed around venders full of great smelling foods and other goods to be traded or bought. Money wasn't to big an issue in there small little town, but for things that weren't an absolute necessity like your daily rations or things you made yourself, were cost money. Little rounded silver coins to be traded for the goods you needed, or in some cases things you made and presented in equivalence to the thing you wished to buy.

Rin was never allowed any coins or goods to trade and therefore never brought home anything they as a family didn't need, but she had often wished she could. Perhaps shed buy one of those lovely colorful sashes the girls were now draping across their shoulders. Rin herself may not be able to see them clearly but she still had the urge all the other teenage girls did to look pretty in hopes of attracting a handsome boy, but deep inside her heart she knew that no one would ever look twice at her.

Her mother, the sister of the women exiled, had ran away along with her sister to keep her safe, and therefore Rin got the butt of all the people's hate. Even her father's. He had remarried to a beautiful woman, but that didn't stop him from slapping her to the floor whenever she disgraced him, or kicking her whenever she attempted to argue with his new wife. The other kids, her age and younger, would throw rocks at her calling her the daughter of a traitor, and the other adults would either ignore her or give her looks of utter disgust. Rin knew that her chances of happiness were close to none, but she always let herself hope that one day a handsome knight would sweep her off her feet like in the fairy tale books her mother used to read her before she left. The books weren't exactly looked upon as healthy reading, but they weren't banned from the libraries either, or the book sellers. So occasionally Rin would read through one of the fairy tales at the library before putting them back up.

Trying her best to maneuver through the people and to the food venders to grab only what she needed. A loaf of bread, which she smelled to test its goodness, some vegetables for tonight's dinner, a few spices her new mother had requested, and just enough raw meat to last them to tomorrow. Her step mother like to watch Rin cook pretending to order her about then present them to either Rin's father or anyone else who may have joined them for dinner as if she cooked it herself.

On the way back home she took a street she knew wouldn't be as crowded as the other, but unfortunately she would have to pass by the shrine on the way. The shrine was a large building built in the old structure to keep with tradition with half of it painted red. And of course there were the ritualistic children ready to practice their regular duty of throwing stones, which leaves Rin with the only option to try and protect the basket while walking faster. They shouted at her calling her awful names that she at this point in her life was completely used to. Making it out of the stones with only a few making the mark. Yes they would leave bruises but that was something she could deal with, and only one had hit the side of her head leaving a trial of blood to run down the side of her face.

When she finally made it to the house entering from the back as she was always instructed to do her step mother was already in the kitchen looking at the eggs as though she didn't know what to do with them. She gave Rin barely a sideways glance before speaking.

"Finally! What took you so long, eh? Been standing her for over an hour!" Rin fought the urge to roll her eyes knowing very well that she had only been waiting about five minutes tops. This woman was greatly known for her exaggerations. "Well get to work. I am hungry and this house is a mess." Murmuring some other degrading words she stormed off and back to the bed room where Rin's father was still sleeping.

Rin sighed inwardly once the woman was out of ear shot. 'Well if you and father wouldn't trash the place after I go to sleep then it wouldn't be a mess.' Her father and his new wife, aside from purposefully making trouble for Rin, always stayed up and drank profusely with either a few friends or by themselves doing other things Rin always wished she couldn't hear. She made a big break feast even though it was almost noon now, and she would be yelled at for taking so long, but it wasn't her fault that people in the market took their time talking, never to her of course, causing her to be stuck in the crowd for minutes at a time.

Rin had become very accustomed to the kitchen even before loosing most of her sight, and although now it takes her a great deal longer to cook she can still manage it without any problems. Most of the time now she didn't even rely on her eyes to see she used her hands and ears which were now sharper then most peoples in the district. Some like her father called her out on this saying she wasn't normal and hating for her disability that gave her and advantage they didn't have. With all this hate being thrown at her sometimes Rin hated herself. She had contemplated ending it all many times, but she just didn't have the courage to do it. A few deep cuts on her wrist would show her failed attempts to cut deep enough, although no one would know of their existence for she always wore dresses that covered her arms.

Like today's' dress she wore, which was a little big on her due to the fact it used to be her mothers, was a deep purple color with golden flowers woven into the fabric, and a worn red sash tied neatly at her waits. The edges of the sleeves and around her neck were black thick lines of fabric to add to the design, and to top it all off she wore black small shoes that were easy to slip on and off. Her hair the same as always, dark brown and hanging down around her shoulders. She never had the talent to do anything with it other then put it into a sloppy bun so now she just let it hang where ever.

Before she begins cooking she grabs a cloth wetting it with a bit of cold water and attempts to wipe the blood from her face which had already dried when her noisy father stumbled his way down the hall and into the kitchen first leaning against the wall before looking at her – or perhaps he was looking at her the whole she couldn't tell.

"What the hell?!" Her father stumbled over knocking off a few veggies she had placed there for later. "Your bleeding all over my kitchen. Cant you at least take care of yourself enough to not bother other?!" He approached her further backing her into the counter her hands fumbling with the counter to brace herself. "Scared of me? Well you should be! Ingrate!" Then the slap she had expected came, but came a lot harder then she had thought knocking her straight to the ground but not before bumping into the table on her way down.

Holding her side she grunted on the floor her father resolving to kick her once before walking off and out the house grumbling about how he had had enough of her.

Laying there for a few minutes more she slowly reached up feeling for the edge of the table lifting herself off the floor and tried to gather all the fallen goods while continuing to make the food. Proceeding with the afternoon while her step mother ate in silence watching her carefully as Rin cleaned the messy house. Picking up everything putting it back in its proper spot. This carried on into the late afternoon in silence as her step mother worked on a handkerchief that she had been working on for longer then Rin could remember when her father finally came home not acknowledging her existence which wasn't anything knew.

He sat next to his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"Everything will soon be resolved." talking as if Rin wasn't even there. "Then we can set things into motion and be done with all this trouble."

Rin was confused by his words and spent a few minutes trying to think of what trouble her father might have but came up with none so she decided the words were out of her range of knowledg so she ignored them. Hoping that she would not have to be involved with any of it.

"Now my dear, get ready they are holding a special exhibit today after the market closed. Dress in something lovely, not that all your clothes aren't, this is just a special occasion." He spoke to her like she was an angel from heaven, at least Rin could see – ha ha – that all of him wasn't so bad. "Oh, and my dirty little slave girl, you are permitted to watch at the back of the crowd in what you have on now."

'Yay' she thought sarcastically. In the back of the steamy crowds were a normal person had a hard time seeing what was going on. Oh well, at lead from there she wouldn't have to be involved in any trouble. What trouble could she get into all the way in the back.

Apparently a lot.

They left after her step mother took forever to get ready wearing an elaborate get up consisting of a normal woman's tunic underneath a beautiful over piece decorated with butterflies and flowers and a gorgeous green sash around her waist. Wooden shoes clacking with ever step and her hair done up with ribbons. Although Rin couldn't only make out the different colors she new those clothes well. She looked way over dressed for both her station and the occasion, but Rin didn't dare say a word as they walked the few streets to the center of town where Rin had just been earlier that day.

The venders were cleared out and in place where a stage normally say was a large wooden platform with a piece of wood extending upward but Rin couldn't tell more than that what it was. People slowly gathered around and Rin waited at the back of the crowd like a good girl while her father and his wife pushed their way up to the front. After a few minutes of waiting a man appeared onto the platform wearing nothing but black. Black v-neck tunic, black pants, black boots and black gloves. He looked like he belonged to the night as the sun began to lower in the sky, not quiet sunset but not far off.

"My good people! We have a special treat for you today." His voice was rather theatrical and she recalled it from one of the performances that was played the other day in almost that very spot. "The other day some of our men were guarding the post when they noticed a rare animal.." he let the crowd 'ooo' at this. "They were shocked to see it on our side of the gate not knowing how it got there so they approached the animal. At first it was very afraid, but then it lashed out!" he pretending to claw at the crow making them make a noise of shock and fear. "Never fear, never fear! All is well. For the animal was but a small thing, and was easily handled. But! Not before it bit one of our men!" a few women shrieked at this. "So now on this very evening, we have come to kill that animal! For all to see, by the very hands it bit." Applause rung out of the people and Rin sighed preparing to look away.

They were always so cruel to creatures who were merely trying to protect themselves. She felt ashamed to be considered one of them. The clapping continued as they brought out a black bag that was seemingly quiet large to Rin for a small animal to be inside, and they poured out the contents onto the platform to reveal a hissing little girl dressed in a orange kimono signifying that she was in fact a demon, for only demon's wore kimono's. Rin gasped in shock. Shock of first seeing a demon in her whole life. She had seen pictures but never up close. Although up close isn't what she'd call it, she was about 15 feet away from the platform and so she began pushing her way through while her thoughts exploded.

A demon, a real life demon, and it was on our side of the fence. They should have known that crappy electrical thing wouldn't keep the demons out for long, but why was it on our side. They said she bit someone, but it looked like no more then a scared little girl no older then the age 6. How could they?! Anger started rising inside her. She had had enough of the people in district N and their cruelty. She had dealt with it most her life so she was accustomed to the way people would look at her as though she were a demon herself. Or how they spat at her for trying to come near, or ask for help. Not to mention the children always throwing rocks at her because their parents tell them she was cursed and to stay away. All her fathers beatings she dealt with, all the crude remarks and all the hated looks her step mother gave her. All her life she had only ever hoped that someone, someone might see her as a normal person. Well she wasn't about to let this poor little girl, human or not, go through in a few minutes what she went through her whole life.

As she tried her best to push through the crowd of people in the direction she hoped was straight for the platform she saw a man approach wearing nothing but old farmer clothes. He was shouting to the crowd about how the little pest needed to die for trying to come over to their district and eat all of them. 'liar!' Rin wanted to shout, even though the poor girl fought when he grabbed her arm she was still crying loudly and Rin could tell by her wails that that girl wouldn't harm anyone in this district. She had probably just been lost.

Rin was almost through the crowd when she saw the man pull a knife about to cut the girls throat when the little thing began yelling for someone, anyone to help. Rin almost felt as though she lost when she surprised herself and every one around her by shouting.

"Stop! Stop! STOP IT NOW!" her voice rang over the cheering people and the shouting men up top the platform. Her parents slowly looked at her, but without the shocked looks as everyone else, their looks were looks of utter and complete hate.

Rin climbed on top of the platform somewhat slowly and yanked the knife out of the man's hands who was too shocked to stop her. She slid the knife into her sash at her waist and stood facing the crowd in front of the girl.

"How can you all act like this?! She is just a child! Look at her, she is scared an alone. She wouldn't have hurt anyone if they didn't come after her the way they did, and I just know it. Do none of you have hearts?" A few men and women bowed their heads in shame while others lifted their fist and turned on Rin.

"Shes siding with a demon!"

"Shes a witch! Kill her!"

"Shes a threat to us all."

Rin was shocked by their words and looked back at the girl who was now clinging to Rin's leg in fear. The man in all black stepped up with an evil grin on his face.

"Now hold on everyone, you know we don't kill our own." Rin relaxed for a second when someone close to her father shouted.

"She's the daughter of a traitor she must die!" the man in black's smile only got more profound.

"ah, yes, that she is, but nevertheless we don't _kill _our own. Lets throw them both out into the wood and give them a fighting chance eh?" All the people stopped and thought for a moment until one shouted in agreement then they all cheered at the choice they had made.

And so here Rin was standing in the western field waiting for the gates to open holding the little demon girl's shoulders at her waist staring at the sun set she could barely see but knew was there. All the people from district N where there standing behind her waiting and watching. Her father in the front holding a gun next to the man in black who put his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"When the gates open you'll only have 20 seconds to run before your father starts shooting at you.." She turned her head in shock to look at the little black blobs she thought were his eyes.

"What?!" But before he could say any more she heard the slow but loud sound of the gates opening, and the demon girl bolted for the woods. It took Rin a moment to figure out she should be running too. She picked up her skirts and ran through the field of flowers she loved so much towards the loud sound of the gates. She was just about to make it in when a round from the gun went off. Thanking what ever diety that was up there in the heavens that her father didn't have good aim for he didn't hit her an just as she made it past the third gate they all closed tightly behind her. She stopped to catch her breath and look behind her at the place she used to call home. She could see the people moving away from the field and she sighed. This was it she thought.

The little demon girl was standing at her side looking up at her. Rin looked down and patted her head wondering if she was thanking her in her own way for saving her life.

"You should run." The little girl's words shocked Rin for a moment she didn't know what to say. " You should really start running now."

"from what?" Her heart was pounding in her chest. Was it not over yet? Was she not safe in these woods, if not where would she go? She had no where to go, she would be doomed.

"The bad demons, you should go or they'll get you." and with that the little girl bolted off again. Rin tried to best to pick up the sides of her dress and run after her, and for a good while she kept up good speed only tripping here and there while dodging through the wide spaces between the trees, but then the trees got thicker and she slowed down in exhaustion loosing sight of the little girl completely.

She really started to freak out then as she took a moment leaning against a tree catching her breath when she heard rustling noised not far behind her. She knew it wasn't the little girl and so without caring how much her lungs hurt or how much she couldn't see in all this darkness she picked up her feet and ran straight ahead.

Both her shoes had fallen off at some point and she kept stepping on sharp objects that hurt her feet so bad she began crying, but unless she wanted teeth sinking into her flesh she kept running, and running, and running. Her lungs felt like they would explode and her dress was all in shreds now with what parts were left covered in mud and blood from all the thorns and limbs grabbing at her body. Earlier she had attempting taking out the knife and holding it to keep at the ready but when she fell and it cut her hand she left it there too hurt to pick it back up.

She now ran at a rather slow pace until her feet could no longer carry her and her whole body fell in slow motion to the ground. She lay on her belly heaving in the dirt trying to get air into her sore lungs. Her eyes hurt from crying, but the tears wouldn't stop. She couldn't see anything any more it was all just total darkness and she had never felt so alone and scared before. Rin curled up into a ball holding herself as she cried out into the night, hoping that something would end her suffering.

* * *

**Chapter one end! **

**xxxx^.^xxxx**

So how did you like it? Please review! Its my second SessxRin fan fic but its the first one I've ever posted online so I'm nervous . Please be nice!

thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a young demon girl came running through the large castle-like building bursting through to the demon lords room where he sat against his cushioned window looking out at the almost full moon dressed in only a pair of loose pants and the large white fluffy 'tail' he never went without laid leisurely around his shoulder. He turned his head to look at the frantic girl panting heavily with a look of worry plastered on her face. "Lord Sesshomaru you have to help me!"

He sat up holding the fluffy 'tail' to his body and waited for her to continue.

"There's a girl in the dark part of the forest, and shes in danger! I-I rushed here to ask you to help. She saved my life!" Sesshomaru although not keen on moving from this spot tonight had no other choice then to help the little girl. She was something of his ward. Short with long black hair and a round face, and the power to control water. Yuri was her name and he had taken her from her dying mother and brought her to his clan of renegade demons. Demons who didn't want to live with the humans, but who also didn't want war with them either. They wanted to mind their own business for the rest of their lives, which would be of course extremely long.

He stood scooping up the girl with his left arm and strode with ease out his room and to a small garden just barely ten feet from his chambers. There, with lightning speed he ran through the wood with the girl helping direct him, although there really was no need for he could smell her human blood even from the long stretch of distance between them. It didn't take him long to concur that distance with his presence making the other demons, who were trying to get closer to her unconscious body, back away in fear.

She looked young and still in pain even though she was fast asleep into the vast emptiness of her mind. Her clothes tattered with cuts and pricks all over her leaking blood, and he could still see the tears stained on her face. He sighed. He really hated humans with all there weaknesses and faults.

"Is she dead Sesshomaru? You have to help her! They left her here, and she saved me!" Yuri was in tears clinging to Sesshomaru's chest whining for the human girl. Sighing again he put Yuri down and gently scooped up the girl in his arms holding her close to him as he turned to 'run' back to the castle surprised at how incredibly light she was, as if she weighed no more then Yuri. With Sesshomaru holding the girl Yuri fallowed trying to keep up the pace so he went slightly slower then usual and they made it back home in no time.

Still holding the girl in his arms as her head falls back gathering the attention of all the other demons residing in his castle, he takes her to Kagura, a wind sorceress, who maybe able to help the girl with her injuries. Without knocking he enters her chambers to find her in a one layer kimono with only a loose sash holding it together while smoking out of a long thin pipe her shoulders and legs from the knees down exposed. She gives him a questioning look. He places the nameless girl on Kagura's bed who glares at him defying-ly but says nothing. He stands and looks at her.

"You will help this girl get back to perfect health." then he turns to leave. Shocked and confused she stands and chases after him.

"What do you mean? Help a human?! Sesshomaru are you alright in the head. Who is she and why me?" He stopped and barely looked over his shoulder at her.

"Do as I say." then he moved so quickly she didn't even see him leave. Sighing she turned back into her room to look at the girl.

"Geez, what am I supposed to do?" grunting she closed her doors and proceeded to do as she was told. She may not have liked his attitude much but Kagura admired something in Sesshomaru that she never saw in any other demon. He had such power that many demons came to fallow him out of the same respect she had, but not only that he was easily the most attractive demon she had set eyes on. So maybe her motives for getting close to him weren't entirely pure, but hey they didn't have to be.

Upon seeing him bring in a girl, no less a human, and demanding she take care of it hit a bit of a nerve, but she had no choice.

She proceeded in firs stripping the girl of what clothes she had left and revealing just how badly bruised she was that were obviously not made by trees as the other wounds she had were. Then she let the porcelain bath tub she had fill up with nice hot water and lifted the girl in using her wind abilities. Bathing the girl was hard and gross seeing all the dried blood and dirt come off was more then she could bare. Kagura never went a day without cleaning herself but these humans sometimes went weeks without such things.

Disgusted it took a while for her to bath the poor girl and when she finally was able to get her clean she brought out the small bandage wraps she, for some reason, always kept. 'I guess this is why he brought her to me. Whether I like it or not I've got good supplies sitting here waiting to be used.' sighing she finished up thinking that this human girl – aside from all the marks covering her – didn't have such a bad body. Her breast were a little bigger than average, and her waist was small with good hips and slender legs. Her hair wasn't as shinny as it could be but a few days of washing well with good ointments would make it shinier then her own.

Lifting the naked girl out and onto a towel – once again with her wind powers – she went off to find something suitable for the girl to wear. Finding a kimono that would hopefully fit her all right. It was meant to be loose so not to hurt her healing wounds, but still had a tight sash wrapped around her lower abdomen where one nasty bruise sat, which when – if – the girl awoke would be some what painful to move in, but who was she to care what pain a human was in. She hated humans same as all the other demons here. After she clothed her properly enough to cover all the good pits she used a feather in her air to carry the girl to Sesshomaru's chamber's who obviously wasn't expecting her to bring the girl here.

"I have done what you asked, but no way am I letting her sleep on my bed." Laying the girl on his bed she brought the feather back to her hair and promptly left.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow from the position he was in before young Yuri bursted through his room, still shirtless, he stared at the surprisingly beautiful young girl, but he would never say that aloud for anyone to here. She was dressed in one of Kagura's old kimonos of pink sakuras with a white base. It looked perfect on her body. Not moving he sat and watched her slowly breath, finding it peaceful.

* * *

Rin's mind awoke before her eyes hearing nothing but her own breathing and the rustle of trees in the back ground. She let herself try and think back. She remembered the little girl then running through the forest, then there was nothing. Was she still laying on the ground? No, this was way to comfortable and her body wasn't in as much pain as before. Then her ears began picking up the sound of anothers' breathing. It was faint as if the breathing wasn't close, but close enough for her to hear. Maybe someone rescued her and they were watching over her? She sure hope so. She hoped this wasn't heaven, and that she wasn't dead.

Slowly opening her eyes at first she saw nothing, then colors of dark tones began swimming into view, but everything was so blurry she couldn't tell for sure, so she brought a hand up from her side and in front of her face. And sure enough there it was, a peach blob of a hand as she wiggled it around making sure it was hers. She set it back down feeling the area around her. She felt sheets, and some sort of fabric on her body she wasn't familiar with. It obviously was not the dress she had been wearing before.

Attempting to sit up was when the pain struck her hard in the side and her hand automatically went to the spot where her father had kicked her, because the pain was still so new it could not have been a day or more then when she ran through the woods. She groaned and cringed rolling over to one side when she saw the figure. At first she wasn't sure it was a man but then she focused hard and realized with a sense of embarrassment that he was staring at her watching her.

"W-who are you?" she managed to get out without sounding too pathetic. Her throat was so dry it hurt.

"Who are you?" he asked in a calm deep echo of her question. He hadn't moved a muscle she could tell that much but his body wasn't tense either. He exerted a sort of animalistic power that covered her whole body sending pleasant chills down her spine. And in a sort of trance she answered his question.

"R-Rin.." she couldn't seem to shake her stutters but he seemed to nod at her answer then shifted to face her but made no movement forward.

"Sesshomaru." he said in response and she realized he was giving her his name. She smiled happily at the sudden politeness she finally got from someone. She didn't care that it came from outside the place she grew up. She was part of district N no longer and she needn't compare anything to it any more. She had a chance at a new life, if and demons didn't eat her in the process.

"Where am I?" thank god the stuttering was gone and she tried to look him in the eyes but she wasn't really sure where they were.

"Middle of no where." his response was short and she got the feeling that he wasn't going to say and more so she attempted to sit up again. This time much more slowly then the first taking deep breaths after she landed in the upright position and stood up. Standing was much easier then sitting up but when she tried to move forward pain shot into her side and she almost collapsed but then something soft caught her. She realized it was the man, and now seeing him but inches away she noticed she was looking at..his chest. Naked and toned and all up in her face. She couldn't help but blush as she looked up ward at his face. Still a little blurry, but now she could make out features. Forgetting what she was doing she reached up and touched his face to help her understand what she was looking at and the man let her. She caressed his cheek and noticed the purple marks on his face weren't scars and they were on both sides; she fingered the crescent moon shape on his forehead then let her hand slide down his nose as she looked into his golden eyes which held no emotion at all.

Sesshomaru watched her as she sat up in great pain and wondered why humans let themselves suffer so much. Most demons had the ability to heal faster then humans, but he guess humans just couldn't evolve that far. She stood and began to fall but he caught her and when she looked up at him that's when he realized that those paler eyes then normal weren't because of a strange pigment like he had thought earlier, but because the girl was partially blind. A strange feeling of pity rose in him as he let her touch all over his face. No one had ever touched him like that before, it was as if she was using her fingers to see deep inside his soul making him feel bare before her. His arms gently around her waist holding her up from her fall he stared into her curious eyes as her hands fell to his chest as she turned her attention to the fluffy 'tail' on his left shoulder.

Her hands caressed it then strangely to Sesshomaru's surprise she put her face in it and he had to hold back a smirk. She was surprisingly cute in her innocence and he could feel that radiating from her. But then a knock came at the door and he sighed inwardly and parted from her steadying her before he backed up a few steps she looked in his directing confused.

"Enter." the door opened to reveal a loyal servant of his, Jaken, at the door staring first at him then the girl shocked. Behind him popped out a Yuri who spotted the girl, Rin, standing and gave a yelp of excitement rushing towards her to hug her leg. Rin gave a gasp of surprise.

"Its you." Rin recognized the girl still in her orange kimono, who was now clinging to her legs almost making her fall over once again. Rin now was confused, she remembered the girl warning her then trying desperately to chase after her, but she thought the girl abandoned her. "You brought me here?" realization kicked in that the girl had saved her life. Tears weld up in her eyes, she never thought anyone could show so much kindness to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru did." the little girl smiled proudly and Rin looked back towards the shirtless man causing her face to become hot as she looked away.

"Lord Sesshomaru what is this?" Jaken a small green toad looking demon said in the perhaps most annoying voice Rin had ever heard, but she would not judge or criticize for she did not want them doing the same to her.

"Jaken, bring some food here for...Rin." Sesshomaru paused as though he almost forgot her name and a twinge of pain hit her that she wasn't sure why she felt. She needn't let her self get to attached to anyone or anything. But then her own stomach growling interrupted everyone and they all looked at her causing her to blush further.

"Yes my lord but who is she?" Jaken's voice cut through again and Rin swore she wanted to kick him but held back the urges. Sesshomaru began walking out of the room as though he had other business to attend to and Rin got the feeling that he was a powerful man in where ever they were.

"Yuri's maid." His words cut through everyone's silence and a sadness over flew around Rin at the word maid. She had spent her whole life as one under her father in her own home, and now she was to be another maid for someone else? She looked down at the girl who was smiling up at her. Well maybe this time around it wont be so terrible. She hoped.

Sesshomaru had left with Jaken fallowing and Yuri walked Rin back to the bed to sit down and ask a million questions but not before thanking Rin.

"Oh thank you! You saved my life back there!" Rin looked at her confused. She remembered standing up for the demon girl if that's what she was talking about, so she hoped this meant she was safe now. "I can't believe how pretty you are! Why are your eyes so pale? Don't you think Lord Sesshomaru is just the most gorgeous thing ever!" the little girls squeal stop Rin in her train of thought.

"What?!" yes she did think he was very attractive, but it didn't take a genius to know he was a demon and how could she ever admit to liking a demon?! It was against all the laws she was raised on. And true she doesn't live there anymore, but how can one just forget all their morals and beliefs in one day? So she just blushed and looked away.

"W-where are we, Yuri, that's your name right?" Yuri nodded and laid her head in Rin's lap.

"It is lord Sesshomaru's castle. We all live here together. Most of us had no where else to go, so he lets us stay so long as we don't get in his way. But I think he was just lonely living in this big old place by himself." The girl's smile was truly a large one and Rin couldn't help but find herself smiling back. So she was in a castle, and she was going to be a maid to the daughter – Rin thought questioningly – of a lord of a castle. This was truly a fairy tale. Just like the ones she loved so much.

"How far into the forest are we?" Rin could still hear the rustling of the trees outside so she knew they cant be far from the spot she fell at, could they? Rin played with the girls hair as she asked the question.

"Hmm, I don't really know yet. I'm still learning how to tell distance, but I'd say were pretty far from the district. For a human it'd be about.." the girl bit her lip in thought. "A days journey?" she said it as if trying to confirm it with Rin but obviously Rin had no clue herself. A days journey for a human on foot was a long time, or so she thought, but maybe not far enough form the district.

Rin touched her side where the bruise still hurt. It hurt just to talk so maybe her rib was cracked or something. Not that she could do anything about it, and that's when it accured to her that parts of her body had little bandages over them. Someone must have been nursed her at some point. Was it the man, Sesshomaru? Her cheeks reddened at the thought of a man seeing her naked, for she had never even had a proper conversation with one, not that that's what she would call what she had with him earlier.

"Yuri? W-who bandaged me up. Was it lord Sesshomaru?" Yuri giggled and shook her head vigorously much to Rin's relief.

"No, no! That was Kagura! Shes got the hots for lord Sesshomaru so she does what ever he asks. He told her to take care of you and she did then brought you here, or so I was told by her." Rin's heart fell. Well of course a good looking demon would have other demon women fawning over him, and plus when would a male – powerful one at that – ever look her way? The answer was never. She knew this and yet something inside her was growing very sad. Maybe it was because she had wished for a white knight for so long and now that a demon shows up with long silver hair – and a great body she might add – had saved her, only to find out other women were already at his feet, she was depressed and disappointed.

"I'd like to say thank you to her then." Rin smiled down at the girl who sat up and nodded. She hopped off the bed and trotted to the middle of the room. Rin took her sweet time standing up and moving slowly to the wall trying not to hurt her side as she leaned against it and walked toward the gap in the wall that signified a door, but when she got there is was just a thin paper wall and she wasn't sure how to get out. She lightly ran her hand over the area of the door trying to find a handle. Yuri laughed at her.

"Silly that's not how you open the door! Here." Yuri walked over and slid the door to the side. Yuri led the way down a great hall. they walked on wooden floors – she could tell by the sound it made – and leaned against painted walls but what was painted on them she couldn't really tell. They walked for a few minutes then stopped in front of another paper door. Yuri knocked two quiet little knocks and a sultry woman's voice answered.

"what?!" her voice was a nice feminine voice Rin thought, but her words were somewhat irritated and angry. Yuri pushed the door to the side like the other one and there was a woman sitting in a chair smoking something that had a very thick sent that made Rin squeeze her eyes shut for a moment. "What do you want, human? I already took care of you." Rin flinched at the comment.

Never had she heard a word – not even from her father – that was laced with so much hate before. But she stood tall like she would when her father insulted her and bowed in respect to the woman Yuri called Kagura.

"I wanted to say thank you for helping me." Kagura sighed and stood then walked over to Rin and grabbed her chin and looked at her turning her face this way and that.

"hmm, not bad looking not bad at all. Its a shame about your eyes.." Rin flinched and looked anywhere but the woman's face who was very beautiful as far as she could see. No one had ever really looked at her eyes before. The other younger kids of the district used to laugh at her right around the time her eye sight really started getting bad and she would trip over things or bump into walls not being able to judge the distance. She eventually got used to her surroundings and stopped using her eyes to see so much, but now that she was in a new location she was bound to trip and fall everywhere knowing someone will laugh at her again, and that thought ate at her heart.

"well I'm sure you'll have no problem finding yourself a mate, although I hate the idea of a demon mating with a pathetic human like you." Kagura turned and sat on her bed still looking over Rin as though she was some sort of bride candidate that she highly disproved of.

"I don't want a mate, I just want to live peacefully." Rin in her confusion couldn't help the words slip out. She had always worked so hard to hold back her tongue in front of her father, but now her control was slipping. She hoped the demoness wouldn't find it insulting and decide to eat her.

"What? Sure you do, that's all you female humans think about, men and how to trap them into your nest." She spoke as if humans were insects of the lowest level, and it made Rin wonder what happened to her to make her hate them so much. Rin never had done anything to harm a demon, heck her trying to save a demon girl – who was still holding onto her leg – was what got her into this situation.

"Well, maybe I do hope of finding my soul mate to live with for the rest of my life, but that is not _all _females think about..True some richer ladies let it take up most of their time, but I grew up learning different things. I know how to read and write – !" Kagura cut her off by muttering.

"So do we all."

"I know how to cook and clean, even with my eyes being this way. I used to plant rice in the fields, and I can pick fruit off a tree!" Rin was getting all worked up trying to defend her pride in the things she worked so hard to accomplish even if she couldn't see well at all.

"Do you know how to gut your prey? Do you know how to swing a sword? Can you even defend yourself without any weapons? Can you hunt an animal to kill so you may survive in the wilderness? Do you even know about any of these things? You humans are pathetic. You sit around all day pretending like the world isn't bad enough and you abuse the sources around you. You all take everything for granted and are scared of anything you don't understand. Every human treats us demon's like were nothing but monsters. Well I'll show you a real monster." Kagura stood up and began approaching Rin with a look of sheer anger that scared Rin motionless. Yuri stood in front of Rin in an attempt to protect her savior but it was not needed. A voice came from behind Rin that knocked Kagura down in an instant back to a pouty, but very attractive women.

"Kagura, that's enough. If you harm her you'll regret it." Sesshomaru put a hand on Rin's shoulder causing her to look up shocked that he would protect her in a very uncaring way, but it still made her heart jump. His face was a stone of expression even when he looked down at her and she wished that she could see him smile, she bet his smile was beautiful.

He gently tugged on her shoulder indicating her to turn which she did and there he stood, now with a open no sleeve kimono top leaving his chest still exposed and his arms, which when he moved she could see them flex and she wished to what ever god above that one day she would be able to see it better, or at least be able to feel those arms around her. Her face immediately got red. What in the world was she thinking? Her brain was flying away and her stomach was doing back flips. Why in the world did he have such an affect on her? Was it because he frightened her, or was it something else? She sighed and decided to forget about it for now.

"You'll sleep with Yuri in her chambers, and I'd like it if you would take care of her." It almost sounded to Rin as though he was asking her to do it – not that she could refuse any way, she owed Sesshomaru and Yuri her life – and it made her so happy she couldn't help smiling as she wobbled slightly trying to lean against the wall. All this movement was putting more pressure on her hurt rib tearing her smile off her face immediately.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the girl out of the corner of his eye as she held onto her side and cringed, and he wanted so much to pick her up and carry her where ever she needed to go so that she wouldn't feel any pain. His own thoughts disgusted him. He had to keep his distance or else he'd end up like his foolish father before him, falling for a human, and he would never fall for a human. So he would stick the girl with Yuri in hopes that she would take up all of Rin's time and he wouldn't have to see much off her, then this lust or what ever it was would fade away and he could focus on the more important things at hand.

Yuri skipping happily behind Rin, Sesshomaru brought the both of them to Yuri's room which had been prepared with another futon on the floor and a tray of hot food lay in front of it. He let Yuri drag Rin in there and watched in her attempt to sit down and eat, but with Yuri pulling at her hand pain was unavoidable and he sighed inwardly forcing himself not to think about how much he pitied her. Pity was a petty emotion that Sesshomaru tried to live without.

"You should eat and get some rest." Rin looked up at him with surprised but innocent eyes then smiled and bowed her head thanking him accordingly before watching him go with slightly sad eyes. He wondered why she looked at him like that, but then he tried to force all thoughts of her out of his head as he slowly closed the door with Yuri talking away happily. He walked as fast as he could without running to his room to indulge into some sake in hopes that that sweet face would be washed from his thoughts, but as he drank into the evening – without getting drunk – her face only appeared more and the demon in him cried to devour her sweetness. He wanted to own every piece of her, and those feeling scared – yes the great demon lord Sesshomaru can be scared of something – him.

He watched the sun set and the moon rise above the trees still able to hear little Yuri's voice talking away and Rin's occasional sweet comment back. That voice sent shivers down his spine.

* * *

**Chapter two end!**

**xxx^.^xxx**

So how'd you like this one? Were finally getting somewhere! Is Rin opening up a gentle side to Sesshomaru? And are his thought so unpure? We'll find out in the chapters to come!

thank you for reading! I love hearing what you think of it! please continue to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sesshomaru sat all night watching the moon once again until morning, looking at the sun rise, full of beautiful colors while his heart fell at the thought of a certain human who will never see things like this again. Slowly he stood to put on more appropriate clothes for today he would try and escape the gaze of the girl by going north of the forest. Yuri, of course, would beg to go with him, but he would leave her here with the girl and therefore out of his reach. He had some business to attend to anyway, an hold enemy balancing on the fence of war.

Dressed in a night-sky colored male demonic dress with a black 'belt' of sorts – just a sash of cloth tided elegantly around his waist – to help in the holding of his two swords, the Tokijin and the Bakusaiga. Leaving the Tensaiga hidden in his chambers as always, for where hes going he will not need it. Now dressed and ready he heads out his chamber doors only to be hit by a sort of burnt smell then a quiet far away sounding scream. Darkest fears running through his mind he fallows the sent and sound in an instant only to find two ash covered girls – Rin and Yuri – in the kitchen.

A sigh that sounded more like an agitated grunt came from Sesshomaru causing Rin to look up at him. Her face first in surprise then in shock and somehow she made him feel embarrassed. Him! A demon lord! Embarrassed, he was ashamed of himself, but the smile that then played on her face brightening her cheeks made it all worth it.

Yuri jumped up flinging her arms out wide and spinning.

"Look lord Sesshomaru I'm all covered in soot!" She giggled and his anger almost completely vanished when he watched Rin use the apron she had tied around her to wipe away the ash from her round face. In that instant she looked like a true mother, and Sesshomaru was glad that the little girl he had been looking after all this time might have a female figure to look up to, that wasn't Kagura. Not that she wasn't a good demon woman, but she just wasn't mother figure material. Sesshomaru had known the little girl needed someone to take care of her soon or else she'd start going through chances Sesshomaru wasn't ready to approach, but that wont be for a while seeing as the girl is no more older then a 6 year old – at least in appearance that is, he wasn't sure her age for demon years.

"I was trying to teach her to cook muffins but.." The giggle that left Rin's lips almost made his heart stop. Never had something sounded so beautiful before, like that of an angel's voice. Yup, he thought, he was going to be in a lot of trouble if he didn't do something about this and fast. She looked at his attire squinting to see what she could then looked up at him. "Where are you going?" she asked and he could hear the curiosity in her voice, part of him glad to know even if her eyes couldn't see well and possibly played tricks on her she was very smart. Perfect for teaching Yuri.

"Out." was his only response. He hated telling people too much, then they got too curious about him and always ended up getting in his way, and he would rather be alone then with a bunch of people holding him back. He looked to Yuri who was bounding with joy thinking she'd be going with him. "Yuri stay here with Rin." shivers run down his spine. "and be a good girl." Then he turned and headed for the northern gates of the castle where Jaken was already waiting to accompany him as always.

They left, with Jaken riding on Ah-Un and Sesshomaru flying ahead of him to the northern country.

"Lord Sesshomaru are you sure that we should be doing this? I mean I'm not questioning your actions, but isn't this very dangerous for _all_ of us demons? What are we benefiting from all this anyway?" Jaken talking to himself as most of the time he did sighed when Sesshomaru didn't reply. He knew Jaken's inquiries were right though. It was dangerous going to the northern demon lord, who was planning a war on all humans. And if Sesshomaru let it happen he was sure that he and his residents at the castle wouldn't be bothered too much by it, but if the northern demon lord began a war on a district, then all humans would go assuming at all demons were like this and begin becoming more aggressive, which Sesshomaru and all the desmons at his side would have no problem handling humans barely armed but they were all against fighting unless forced. So Sesshomaru wanted, hoped, that he would at least be able to find out what the lord was planning and stop it, or prepare to defend himself and his castle.

They arrived at the north castle shortly which was guarded by a barrier, although Sesshomaru passed through easily and landed in front of the castle staying in his spot for a moment making himself known. The demon's up north were more volatile and like to hide in dark corners then spring out at you, but its not like any of them had a chance against Sesshomaru. Still it was a sort of common curtsey to let them know your there, that, and the northern lord was known as a trickster so this could be a trap. Walking to the main walkway, a man who wasn't there a few moments before stood with an evil grin on his face.

"Ah, lord Sesshomaru how nice of you to..visit." the grin widened as he bowed swiftly to show his appreciation. Sesshomaru was a well known demon for his abilities, power, and his hate for humans.

"Naraku."

* * *

"Three days! Rin, three days! Where is he!" Yuri laid out on Sesshomaru's bed missing him dearly and whining close to tears. Rin sat next to her petting her head. The two of them had gotten very very close in the three days Sesshomaru was gone. Rin had found out that Yuri was not in fact Sesshomaru's daughter like she thought, but a girl without parents who Sesshomaru takes care of. It now made since why she was assigned – in a way – to the little girl. She also found out that Sesshomaru does not in fact have a female mate – to her relief – and that he seems to not want one. Rin wasn't quite sure why she was so happy to find that he didn't have a woman, but she was coming to the conclusion that all her feelings were growing in to a serious like from the stories Yuri kept spouting out about him. She knew she needed to get to know that stoney face for herself before shouting to the world that she fell in love with a demon. They had barely even spoken! She definitely needed to get her hormones in check.

She sighed and pinched Yuri's little cheeks.

"Just relax, I heard Kagura say he leaves like this all the time, so not to worry. Plus didn't you tell me how great he was in battle? He'll be fine on his own, hes a demon lord after all!" Rin smiled as emphasis to her calming own Yuri. Yuri nodded then sat up.

"Do you want to go into town?" Rin's brain almost couldn't comprehend what words Yuri just spouted out while bouncing on the bed slightly, it was so random that her mind took a minute before answering.

"What do you mean? Its not just the castle in the forest?" Yuri shook her head no and smiled big.

"There is a small town not far from here where they sell many things! Lord Sesshomaru usually buys something for me there. Last time he bought me a beautiful kimono that I have yet to wear." Yuri pouted. And that gave Rin a thought.

"How about this Yuri, why don't we go, and you can pick out something great to go with the kimono then you can wear them together when he returns and we can all eat together." Yuri beamed with excitement at this idea and nodded before jumping up and running to go tell somebody about it. That was one thing Rin had realized about Yuri she loved to spread her happiness.

She stood, now barely feeling any pain in her side with her other wounds healing steadily and went out in the direction where Yuri went. Leaving the room they shared had become quiet easy seeing as there was never anything in front of the doors, but she still walked close to the walls – to make sure she didn't bump into any on and to help her feel for the doors, seeing as they had no handles and it was hard to tell them apart from the light colored walls. Luckily she hadn't tripped over anything yet. She walked until she could finally find Yuri's voice, who seemed to be yacking at another person about the little adventure they were about to under take.

It, was possibly the largest creature that she had ever seen. Muscle bursting out everywhere – she could tell by the strange bumped outline of his body – with purple skin an two large horns upon its head. Rin almost passed out at the sight of him, and then she did stumble when it smiled and all she saw where white sharp things flash her way.

"Y-Yuri? uhhh.. maybe we should go now.." obvious that she was scared of it, he backed up and frowned.

"Oh, Rin its alright. Hes sweet I promise." Yuri smiled up at him and he patted her on the head and stomped off somewhere behind the corner. A loud sigh of relief went passed her lips. She might not hate demons but she sure as hell wasn't used to seeing them every where. The more human-like ones she could cope with within the first few moments, but demons like that and Jaken she just couldn't wrap her brain around living with them. Her whole child hood was based on fearing these beast and here they were just smiling at her like it was normal. Yuri came over to her.

"You okay Rin? Maybe we shouldn't go." Rin looked surprised at her and smiled then knelt down a little slower, bending still hurt a little for her.

"I promised you, and I'm excited myself, so we'll go. You ready?" Yuri nodded happily and she took her hand as they left Yuri guiding the whole way, and Rin was glad she didn't see anymore freaky demons.

Surprisingly enough there was a dirt road leading the whole way to the town Yuri spoke of and the whole time they walked it, while Yuri spoke of all the things they had there, Rin couldn't help but wonder where this road was when she was lost in the woods, but she guess there wouldn't be big sign's point to Sesshomaru's castle from a human – demon hating – district.

The forest they walked through now was absolutely beautiful compared to the forest she had seen before. Sakura trees not yet in bloom – Sakura trees where Rin's favorite ever since she was young , so they were easy to spot by their shape and color of the trunk – and larger trees she knew not of all around, ivy covered most of them with wild flowers coating all over the ground. She could hear what she thought were birds, but didn't feel like asking in a forest full of demons afraid of what the answer will be.

She could hear all the noise of 'people' from a few minutes away and then she saw it. Lines, and rows of small buildings just the way Yuri described it. All the roofs were red tiled in the traditional way, it was easier to 'see' it after having pictured it for a few minutes, so she wasn't so sure if she could see the tiles themselves or if it was just her imagination. The streets in between were packed full of all kinds of demons who were chatting happily. A lot of them were more human looking, or as far as she could tell. She had to hold tightly onto Yuri's hand just to figure out where to go, but the girl was so happy she kept bouncing up and down as she walked.

They got – some how – to the center of it all where a fountain sat and Rin decided to wait there as Yuri looked around the shops surrounding it, since even if Rin walked with her she wouldn't be able to help her pick out anything unless Yuri was looking for a specific color, but even so with the way venders always had clothes and goods folded for selling Rin couldn't tell pants from a scarf, or purse from a kimono. She put her hand into the water and played for a little bit splashing some of its cold contents onto her face before standing and looking for a small orange figure bouncing and laughing because she just knew that's what Yuri would look like: however, she couldn't see her anywhere and she began to get nervous. She decided to head in the direction they would have moved next but trying not to bump into any body was harder then she thought, and on the third person she hit they both fell to the ground causing Rin to grunt an cringe in pain.

She expected to hit the hard ground but instead her head was resting on something soft yet solid and then she felt hands on her shoulders. She had fallen on a person! She opened her eyes and saw a pair of blue-gray eyes staring back at her. She blushed and the male helped her up still with his hands on her shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry..t-thank you." she tired to turn out of his arms but he held her stiff and she looked back up at his face. For a while he didn't say anything and just stared at her. "U-um, can you let me go?" then he smiled and let her go.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen a girl as beautiful as you in a while." Rin blushed deep red and looked down completely embarrassed but extremely happy that a male complemented her. She didn't believe a word of it, but that wasn't really the point was it.

He smiled down at her and lifted her chin staring into her eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful. Bare my children please." Rin didn't think she could blush any more until her blush vanished as she realized what he said and stared at him in shock.

"What?!" she tried to back up but he leaned in as if to kiss her.

"Be my wife and bare my children..beautiful." Rin tried to back up again but soon found she couldn't and closed her eyes in fear hoping that this freaky guy would not be her first kiss, and then Sesshomaru's face popped into her mind and her heart skipped a beat. Why did she have to think of him at this point in time?

"Ugh." the sudden grunt from his mouth made Rin open her eyes and look down to see a Yuri pushing him and glaring.

"Hey! Shes not yours so back off." the male scratched the back of his head chuckling.

"Oh, and is she yours?" Yuri growled deep in her throat sounding like the demon she was.

"No you fool, she belongs to lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's eyes opened wide as her face exploded in red and Yuri sounded as serious as ever, but they both knew that wasn't true. Was it? But the shocked sound from the male said he knew who that was and didn't expect that either.

"Whoa, well sorry." he 'tsked' and looked at her. "That's a damn shame, I'm never gonna meet another girl so beautiful as you. We'd make great cubs together." and then he turned and ran in the other direction leaving her speechless.

Yuri looked up at her and held her hand. No one had ever called her beautiful that many times – or at all until now – she blushed more. Does Sesshomaru think I'm pretty she thought as her heart raced. Then she looked down at Yuri who was holding a red parasol.

" Is that what you wanted?" Then Rin realized that she had no money and she froze in shock. How could she do that to poor Yuri. "Um..Yuri I don't seem to have brought with me any.." she didn't know how to tell the girl, but then Yuri started laughing.

"Oh, its okay. I knew you wouldn't have any lord Sesshomaru always has money for me to buy things, so I just took a little and it was enough." She smiled that bright smile of hers and Rin sighed in relief.

"Lets go back huh?" Yuri nodded and gripped her hand tight this time as they walked through the crowd this time Rin didn't bump into anyone luckily. On the way back they discussed what they were going to do. Since Rin didn't know anyone there well enough Yuri would talk to the chief about a feast, and then they would hopefully be able to set everything up, but Rin guessed that they had to find out whether or not Sesshomaru was coming back that night. So to revise their plan Yuri would still talk to the chief but she would tell him to keep it a secret and then _if _Sesshomaru came back that day Rin would have to try and distract him while they got everything set up. Oh, and Yuri kept saying how she was going to preform some traditional demon dance for her lord Sesshomaru that Rin was actually quiet excited for. The rest of the way Rin thought in silence how in the world would she accomplish distracting a great demon lord when they had barely said two words to each other.

She gulped in fear.

Yuri commanded her to go to Kagura for something different to wear – she had been wearing the same Sakura kimono for the last three days – and do it quickly while she went and talk to the kitchen master about their secret plan.

Rin had remembered the way to Kagura's room so it was no problem getting there but her heart wouldn't stop beating while she stood in front of the door. What would she say to her? ' hi, I need a super sexy kimono to attract the attention of your demon lord because he makes my heart race.' WHAT?! She couldn't say that! What was her brain thinking?! She stood there for a while longer trying to think when a angry voice spoke up.

"well are you going to come in or not?!" shocked Rin didn't think that Kagura knew she was standing there, but she opened the door an stepped in. The demoness was sitting in the chair like the first time they met smoking something a little less strong which Rin appreciated.

"Um..i need..well that is to say.." Rin wasn't sure how to approach the subject so she stood fiddling with he kimono she already had on looking down at her feet.

"Ugh, here." Kagura stood and went to a chest where she brought out four thin boxes, dropping them into Rin's hands. "Here, take these and keep them."

Rin looked up at what she thought was her face confused. She hadn't even said anything so did that mean that Kagura could read minds?

"What? You think anyone is going to expect you to wear the same kimono for the rest of your life? Just take them and begone." Kagura urged her out the door and shut it rather forcibly behind Rin. Rin smiled to herself glad that her party idea hadn't migrated to Kagura's ears and she hurried back to the chambers where Yuri and she shared. Putting the boxes down in a corner and opening the top one which seemed to reveal a dark blue kimono with orange blobs on them that she assumed were fish. It was beautiful. Underneath was an orange sash about 6 foot long to tie around the waist like a proper kimono, except for Rin didn't know how to tie a kimono. She set everything out that she hoped to wear and waited for Yuri to come back, which she did shortly. Yuri smile happily at Rin then realized that Rin seemed to be having trouble with her dress.

"I'll help you! Kagura showed me once how to tie them, so I'll tell you what to do and help you tie the obi around you." Yuri smiled and helped Rin take off her sash practically spinning her in circles then stripped giggling as they dressed her in the kimono with Yuri instructing her when she couldn't reach up to help. Rin bent on her knees as Yuri seemed to be dancing around her in circles as she wrapped the sash tight around her waist. She then convinced Rin to let her do up her hair, loosely enough to have pieces fall about her neck. Putting lastly a pin made of porcelain Sakura flowers which she described to Rin before putting in her hair.

Happy to have, finally, the opportunity to dress up with some one helping made her so happy. Even if it was just the little Yuri.

Standing Yuri trotted over to a chest and pulled out similar boxes to the ones Kagura gave Rin and pulled out a reddish colored kimono, similar in color of the parasol Yuri got from the town. After she helped Yuri in the same way Yuri helped her get dressed they left the room together hand in had and decided to wait in the main hall – which Rin had not been in yet so she was awed – and waited for lord Sesshomaru as the sun set.

* * *

It was well into night when his figure finally showed in the sky and landed before the girls. Rin was sitting up against the wall as Yuri slept in here lap. Sesshomaru was somewhat shocked to see her sitting there but tried no to show it. It had been a long three days and he was not up to talking anymore. The three days he spent, had been spent talking to Naraku, trying to figure out his conniving mind, and playing a game of mental chess. He was worn out now and just wanted to relax away from prying eyes.

Sighing he walked towards her – since she was seated next to the door – and attempted to walk past her but her curious eyes and huge smile caused him to pause a moment. Holding back he only stared at her with a stoney look. She nudged Yuri awake and as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Welcome back, Sesshomaru." Was all Rin said to him, but just those few words made him so relaxed he wished he was the one laying in her lap. What is wrong with his brain?! He thought, mentally slapping himself. Tonight was not going to be any easier here then it was in Naraku's castle.

* * *

**Chapter Three End!**

**xxx^.^xxx**

Okay, so this chapter did things out of order from the anime, seeing as Sesshomaru has his third sword while Naraku is still alive, but hey, that's why its called a Fan Fiction :)

Thank you to all the people reviewing and all my silent followers! It means a lot to me.

I have a lot planned for these two, and things will get a little darker in chapters to come, but for now its light so yay!

**Thank you!**


End file.
